powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CSH(comicchat)/Trio/Character Sheet III
Name: Yusei Haruta Alignment: '''True Neutral '''Aliases:' '''Operative 19SKLi,Assassin of truth,Truth Buster,Trio '''Birthday:' '''November 1st '''hobbies: '''Reading,Killing,Training,Taking down Crime lords ' '''Occupation: '''Black Ops, Navy,Marines, Gorvernment Subject Assassin '''Motto:' "People say somewhere over the rainbow,I prefer somewhere over the bodies." Quotes: "I may just be an enhanced soldier made by the gorvernment to do their dirty work, Im still doing whats right cleaning what was dirty until it's gone." "Why?" "Time is like an instrument, it sits around until used but when you use it so much it breaks and you have re-eavaluate what was once perfect, and keep at it and constantly change keys like a song'."' Species: Human Likes: 'Quite,Darkness,Music '''Dislikes: '''Peace,Swords,Thinking '''Values:'Life,Getting ahead '''Stats: Strength - 5/100 Just above normal human Endurance - 10/100 about 5 men Agility - 25/100 faster than Usain Bolt and more agile than a soccer player Ammo - 100/100 Always comes with 10 full clips Skill - 15/100 Intelligence - 70/100 IQ higher than Einsteins Made particle reducer that created a black hole that went straight to the sun. Powers: Combat Specialist Trio has succefully learnt and mastered every form of fighting but preferes Ninjistu,Taekwondo and pure stealth. Surpasses this with The Watcher B.1 Peak Human Balance Surpasses this with The Watcher B.1. Peak Human Intelligence Trio is the smartest human.Surpasses this with The Watcher B.1. Hacking Intuition Trio is the second best hacker only next to The Watcher. Surpasses this with The Watcher B.1. Enhanced Gunmanship Surpasses this with The Watcher B.1. Enhanced Marksmanship Surpasses this with The Watcher B.1. Dual Wielding Surpasses this with The Watcher B.1. Enhanced Assassination Surpasses this with The Watcher B.1. Enhanced Speed Can move so fast he just appears as a flash but nowhere near the speed of sound. Surpasses this with The Watcher B.1. Stealth Combat Surpasses this with The Watcher B.1. Stealth Tactics Surpasses this with The Watcher B.1. Combat Perception Surpasses this with The Watcher B.1. Calmness Empowerment The calmer he is the slower he will percieve time, so in a fight his opponent could be hitting amazingly fast but he will see it as slow but still be able to move at his regular speed. Surpasses this with The Watcher B.1. Weapons: ''' The SIM is Yusei's prime gun he uses on prime missions made out of altered Carbon Fibre which is nigh-indestructible and has silent bullets. Also has a grenade launcher.The Altered Carbon Fibre makes the gun adapt to the color of the surrounding like a Chameleon. It has a normal fire rate of 16 bullets per-second with a speed of 2500 MPH with silent bullets and 2750 without silent bullets. This is Yusei's Stealth Sniper with mind controlled bullets and 25,000 meter scope. Made out of alientechnology that was so advanced it allowed this users to mind control bullets. It also has two deattacable dagger at the bottom of the sniper which are usualy not attatched. Name - Fray Alien Rifle. His favourite dual-wielded pistols with ricocheting bullets that are good for small places they also have normal bullets. He got these two guns in his black ops training as they saw promise so they gave him two. '''Origin: Yusei Haruta grew up with his big brother Eita Haruta both grew up in a Top Secret Government Facility or TSGF. In the TSGF they were subjected to 24 hour traing with 12min sleep a day, this training was harsh physicall training such as sparring travelling to Countries to help in the WOTW aka War Of The Wise which is an underground war where veterans and high class Assassins wage all out war now the government looking to escalate the war the two brother who fought for the assassins side and ended killing both sides and returned. When they had returned they were put into isolation withut food for not following orders, they were to wipe out the assassins in a double crossing event as the high class assassins could pose a worldwide threat, The The Government don't want to deal with. At the ages of 14 and 16 the brthers were sent on their first stealth assassin mission without strict orders, Eita was killed by an Etro-tech (High class assassins with huge nigh-indestructible armor) as soon as Eita was killed Yusei had used his far more advanced skills than Eita to kill the Etro-Tech army eventually pitting revenge against Etro-Corp as Yusei had soon lost near all emotions (Except for revenge) he had broken out of the TSGF and snuck into Etro-Corp and emplanted himself with A Bio-Tech Chip to enhance his abilities, Before thinking of 80 full planned ways to blow up a building which was his first indication of his amazing tactical planning. Takeru is a mastar combatant with detective skills better than those of Batman and Sherlock Holmes. Black Ops: After escaping the TSGF he seeked more training and to enhance his awareness of his enviroment and hone his skills. His favourite rifle was given to him here with high tech systems. His overall had improved some much they gave him an alien sniper and dual pistols as he was sent off in his training after finishing in his Black Ops field he moved to marines than navy and aced every single obsticale they had set for him. The government grew so afraid of him they sent people to try and kill him even putting at the top of the most wanted list but ended turning to the supernatural side slaying vampires and magic users before going back to being an assassin. The Government just couldn't track him they trained him to well that even their own couldn't find him. Upon being so dependent they even sent out holograms of his brother but these holographic images all went missing, Yusei went on a mission to build a sub atomic radiator before recieveing a visit from a man in a hood and half mask just reaching above his nose, he sat on the window seal of Yusei's lab and said "you did well for the second child" by the time Yusei turned around he was gone he had assumed that it was just a hologram until he rephrased what he said he remembered once when he was being driven to the TSGF his brother had said to him''' "'you did well for the second child''" ''There was no surveillance that day so there was no way they could've known what he had said.'' Shortly after he went to take down a huge crime lord but found him already taken down with a note saying "You didn't really think I'd go down that easily did you, meet me tomorrow your lab." That day he went to the lab to see a man with a black hoodie and red silk face mask going just past his nose and his words "How you doing little bro." Before vanishing. these weren't dellusions nor where they the government. It was his brother. He returned to wiping out drug lords and any one doing wrong but he is still looking for his brother whos wereabouts are unknown. ' The Watcher:' The Watcher was an alien A.I the government had implanted into their mech to auto-pilot them. This alien tech was amazingly advanced and was able to easily hack anything on Earth. After all the bots were destroyed by Trio this A.I was able to manifest into the computers end electronics in the city before making it's way to Trio's lab bbut was actually confronted as Trio knew he was there. They discussed The Watchers home planet and how he was made as the A.I was very advanced had pretty much knowledge of everything that was going on. He had then turned finding out about Trio and what he did, Trio said that he would like The A.I to work with him the A.I agreed and was given the name the watcher. The Watcher created 2 mainframes one in Trio's phone and one in Trio's computer. (He could do anything Aiden could do in watchdogs and more). He is able to easily blow up electronics, disable, rewrite/rewire, hack, guide, create maiframes, make A.I bots etc. He is a very skilled hacker able to easily penetrate things like command hybrids (Government files) Mainframes and is even able to interact with some other-wordly communication. The Watcher can not be hacked by any human even aliens who intelligence easily exceeds those of peak human intelligence could not get close to hacking or even bypassing or cracking the password in any ways. On occassions The Watcher has enhanced Takeru's aim by overiding his guns natural mechanisms and has been able to tap into an alien hybrid network through the Fray Alien Rifle allowing him to here what people are saying even if there out of range to hear and allow to scope to zoom all the way to space. The Watcher eventually planted a chip in Trio's Brain allowing him to be wherever Trio is also giving him access to all the knowledge hacking skills etc to Trio aswell as a backup. The Watcher's Computer Interface The Watcher on Trio's phone. Watcher's Portable Interfrace Watcher helping Trio find the "Snake Charmer" so he could kill him The watcher was able to do this through Trio's invisible micro-mask. The Watcher was able to instantly hack into An advanced human Sattelite to see if Earth was being invaded by Extraterrestrials who were trying to get Watcher back. The watcher B.1 scanning a rogue planet by the name Tova as it was The Watcher's home planet, and they went to upgrade his tech. Trio W/Watcher B.1 scanning underground for a toxic bomb stop the city from collapsing and people dying. Trio working a detective case, Trying to find Yorinia kotiokamotako a repeat serial killer. Trio's investigating a family secretly. The Watcher's Techno Powers: Crash! As an advanced A.I The Watcher is able to crash any technology on Earth and it can be temporary or permanent. Programming The Watcher is so advanced he can make programs to do just about anything even give people powers through programming but wont give Trio powers as he says Trio has powers his 'mind'. Scanner Vision The Watcher can scan humans either through his database or by seeing them through the phone when he scans something or someone he can tell near everything about it from origin to hobbies to friends and family to what they ate for dinner so basically anything about it. Download He is able to download anything whether it be data about a person or what particles are in air. A.I Creation As an A.I The Watcher is able to create A.I bots to hack into other systems or help him he calls them A.I bots. Computer Interfacing Hacking Intuition As an Alien A.I The Watcher is able to create interfaces hack anything Decode anything so on and so forth making him the best hacker on Earth Above Trio. Trio's Powers With Watcher B.1: Data Manipulation *Ability Intuition *Artificial Life Creation data only *Business Intuition *Computer Interaction *Data Drain *Digital Constructs *Digital Evolution Giving Takeru his Cyhuman form (the intellect and skills of a Cyborg). *Digital Interaction *Digital Materialization *Digital Vision *Download *Electronic Communication *GPS Manipulation *Hacking Intuition *Interface Creation *Knowledge Manipulation *Knowledge Replication *Memory Absorption *Numerical Precision *Programming *Scanner Vision *Scanning *Video Manipulation Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet